


Lewd Tales With Lupin Tails

by Sinxotrofic (Thixotrofic)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fade to Black, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kink Negotiation, Non-Human Genitalia, Pillow Talk, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thixotrofic/pseuds/Sinxotrofic
Summary: The company of the Lupin is difficult to resist for some members of the Eorzean Alliance.
Kudos: 3





	1. Seeing is Believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyse is curious.

The day was won. All of Ala Mhigo seemed to be in celebration, not least the Lupin under the leadership of Hakuro Whitefang who had been recently released from their forced conscription. That freedom had come so suddenly, and with the news that their families and Doma was safe made them feel truly blessed to be alive. 

While awaiting their conveyance back to Othard, which was a couple of weeks out, the eight of them had been given a large tent outfitted with simple but sufficient furniture to reside in. Those who had overseen the logistics of the resistance effort, who now inherited the equivalent civilian occupation of managing all the soldiers, as well as the migrating and displaced people, had apologized to them, but Hakuro insisted on everyone’s behalf that with their freedom secured, they would be happy to sleep on the grass.

They were having a calm night after afternoon training and supper, playing cards and sharing stories of home, when a voice called out from outside the tent.

“Hakuro Whitefang? Are you and your men inside?”

It was the unmistakable voice of Lyse, who had been the commander of the Ala Mhigan resistance. Their commander. Hakuro stood up immediately.

“Yes! Please allow me to let you in!”

He dashed to the entrance and lifted the fabric entrance to create an opening for the most esteemed guest. She was wearing her red Ala Mhigan dress, and even under the orange-hued lantern light appeared completely radiant.

“I must apologize for our being unprepared to receive the high honor of your presence. Please, take a seat.”

“No need to be so formal, Hakuro. Your have already honored me through your company’s actions in battle.” During her travels, she had learnt a thing for two about Doman customs and etiquette.

“My lady… I fear we are not worthy of such praise, after first bowing to the Garleans, and then attempting to fight your most trusted allies. Especially with your role in the liberation of Doma, to give our lives would only repay the tiniest fraction of our eternal debt.” He took a knee, and the other lupin each stood up to lower themselves in kind.

“You may rise. In fact, you all should rise. We’ve won! Now is not the time to be looking down; let’s celebrate today and look to the future.”

Hakuro looked up at Lyse with a smile. Hein could learn a thing or two from her. Lyse gestured with the bottle she was holding.

“A gift for your courage. Not just in the most recent battle, but during your captivity as well. Gridanian liquor doesn’t compare to the stuff from Othard, but hopefully it will tide you over until you’re home. Don’t be shy either, there’s plenty where this came from.”

Hakuro lowered his head to receive the present. “We regret to have nothing in our possession to exchange for your gift but our unending loyalty. We will treasure this forever.”

“No, you should drink it!” Lyse insisted with a wide smile. She had repeated this cliched exchange perhaps a dozen times during her time in Othard but it never failed to make her laugh.

She took a seat.

“I have to confess, I am here mostly on behalf of a personal matter.”

The Lupin returned to their seats once they saw Lyse had sat down.

Hakuro spoke up, continuing to serve as the representative of his company. “I see. Well, whatever favor you may need, know that we are personally indebted to you and it would honor us to serve.”

“No, no. I don’t want you to do this to repay a debt, or anything like that. This is all about your personal comfort.” She look around the room. “For each of you.”

The looks she received in response were uniformly confused at what she meant by that.

“Whatever it is, you need only just ask.”

“As you know, the Lupin are never seen in Eorzea. What I’m curious about concerns a certain... Rumor about your kind.”

“A rumor about our fighting prowess?” Hakuro suggested.

“Our fluffy fur?”

“Our love for grilled meats?”

“It has to be our penchant for rolling around in the dust.”

“No, no, none of those things. Though I would be interested to see the dust bath another time.” Lyse giggled at the Lupins’ ideas for what Eorzeans thought about them. “No, the rumor I’m concerned about has to do with… Something very private.”

The Lupin, already sitting straight out of deference, all perked up a little more.

“Does anybody object to Lyse continuing?” Hakuro looked around at his men. Each of them was shaking their heads firmly in the negative, with some of beating their tails against their seat backs in rapt anticipation. “Please, go on.”

“Do your erections really have knots?”

Every Lupin present used every bit of their willpower to not break out into a primal howl at the question. Even Hakuro needed a moment to collect himself with a cough.

“Yes. They do.”

“Can I see?”

This time, the suppressed howls escaped as muffled whimpers from the crowd. Hakuro again screened his men, and their uniform and complete enthusiasm spoke for itself.

“Atsuo?” He turned towards someone to his left.

“Yes, captain?”

“Would you be willing to give Commander Lyse a demonstration?”

He stood up. “It would be an honor.”

With uneven steps, he walked up to Lyse’s chair. He stood perpendicular to her, so that she could examine him from the side. The bulge that had formed inside his trousers was already clearly discernible, and when he looked down at Lyse’s face from an upwards angle, the inherently suggestive perspective brought him to his full length, even without the fact that she was eying his crotch with wide, inquisitive eyes.

He undid the drawstring to his loose-fitting cloth pants and brought the waistband to his knees. His cock, dark red and already thoroughly engorged with blood, sprung out, extending past the commander’s face. His knot, extending out of his sheath, was fully formed. He straightened his back and put one hand in his other behind him, as if standing in attention. Though his body was perfectly still, his cock bounced slightly but distinctly in tune with his heartbeat, causing a large, beady drop of precum to waver back and forth on the underside of his tip.

Lyse calmly examined the object before her without a word, stretching her body from the chair and tilting her head as if to see it from different angles. The seated Lupin, for reasons they could not say, awkwardly tried to be discreet about their own bulges as they wished they had been the chosen.

After a heavy silence, Lyse made another request.

“May I touch?”

Atsuo bit the inside of his lip. “You may, but I would suggest you not.”

“How come?”

“I think right now a stiff breeze of wind could cause me to make a mess of your lovely dress.”

“What if I told you that the fabric doesn’t stain and I have more of them at home?”

“In that case I beg you to use me to satisfy your curiosity.”


	2. Seerstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kan-E-Senna makes a request.
> 
> CW: Blood, death, not in a sexual context, but during reminiscing.

Hakuro had been called one evening to the private quarters of Kan-E-Senna. He did not know what to expect, but as the rumors of the abilities of his company of men outside the battlefield spread, he knew to be prepared for anything.

Most of all, he was always ready for formal pleasantries, and began with them once he was let in. The Elder Seedseer, like most of the top Alliance leaders, had been given temporary lodging in the Ala Mhigan Palace as they oversaw and assisted in the transition of power and prepared logistics for the withdrawal of their troops.

“Welcome, Hakuro Whitefang. I am pleased that you have responded to my summons.”

“It was an honor to fight alongside you and the brave warriors of Girdania. The healers under your command in particular were essential to keeping us safe. I am glad to be able to repay that with my presence here this evening.”

The two continued with their conversation, with mutual respect and genuine interest in the topics they covered but the shared knowledge that such was not the true objective of this meeting. Of course, only Kan-E-Senna could raise the point, and she did so eventually after a longer than usual pause in the dialogue. 

“I would quite like to become better acquainted with one of the brave warriors under your command, if you could pass along a request to convene tomorrow evening.”

Hakuro nodded softly. “My lady, I understand the impulse to speak of these matters indirectly, but I must ask you to be very exact of the nature of what you are requesting.”

“Yes, you are correct.” She took a seat, taking a moment to gather herself, but showing no signs of discomfort or embarrassment. “I am looking for an evening of sensual companionship.”

“I can certainly arrange such a thing. Could I ask you to write out what specifically you are looking for tomorrow evening? Such that the one I select may know exactly what to expect and can make an informed decision.”

“Of course. If you will give me just a moment.” Kan-E-Senna turned towards the table, and started making some notes on a sheet of paper. The first few lines came decisively, though Hakuro could tell she was hesitating on a few of the later items, presumably hoping to be as complete as possible. The finished note was placed into a envelope. She then heated a spoon of golden wax over a candle and poured a spot of it onto the envelope. Her hand instinctively reached for the official seal of the Elder Seedseer, but she instead grabbed a metal pen holder and pressed the wax with its flat bottom.

She stood back up and handed the letters to Hakuro, who took them with a shallow bow and tucked them into his robe.

“I assure you Elder Seedseer, I will protect these letters with my life. You have nothing to fear about them being seen by unintended eyes.”

“Thank you for delivering receiving and delivering this request in confidence. I have the fullest trust in you.”

“Very well, my lady.” A full, formal bow. “I do not expect you will be disappointed. Good evening, Elder Seedseer.”

“Go in peace, Hakuro Whitefang.”

Hakuro had known from the first moment who would be the ideal candidate for the role, and upon returning to the tent, immediately called up Haruhisa and provided him the letter with a brief description of the task. He walked up close to whisper the name of the petitioner directly into his subordinate’s ear. The younger Lupin was beside himself, falling from his legs into a chair as he tried to hide his true, overjoyed reaction in the interest of professionalism. Just to meet the Elder Seedseer would be an honor. To be provide her intimate company? That was… Well, he wasn’t certain how he felt about it in full, but he was certainly willing to do it. 

Haruhisa accepted the letter of terms and unsealed it. Reading through the list, he found himself crossing and uncrossing his legs several times in discomfort as he found things he never could have imagined doing with her out of respect. That he was now literally holding an invitation to perform these deeds made him wonder what he would do with himself the next day or so before their meeting the following evening.

“I agree to these terms.” He folded up the letter and placed it back in the envelope.

“Very good. I will send notice for her to expect you. The letter, please?”

Haruhisa had a wish to keep it as a souvenir, as those words even in their banal description of various acts were more arousing to him than any erotica, but understood also the need to be discrete.

He handed the letter over, and it was immediately tossed into the fireplace. Hakuro brought a raised finger to his lips to emphasize the need to be discrete, and then slapped his companion on the shoulder to congratulate him before turning away to join the rest of the group.

Haruhisa was outside the door to Kan-E-Senna’s quarters. He had been informed of a secondary entrance where he would be let in, and found it to be propped open and unguarded. Security in the palace was not negligent, as it contained many important persons and was situated in a recent warzone, but certain trusted individuals knew of secret entrances where individuals could come and go when the occurrence of a meeting was of a delicate nature, either politically or in this case otherwise.

There was little he could do to prepare. He had groomed some of his fur and bathed himself thoroughly beforehand, and had managed to resist the incredible temptation to relieve his arousal in anticipation of the event where his full virility would be called upon. There was one thing he knew he wanted to say, but besides that, he was intending to simply offer himself for her enjoyment and follow whatever she asked.

He knocked at the door. “My lady, Haruhisa Riverclaw, at your service.”

“Coming.” He closed his eyes to savor the sound of her voice. He had only heard it briefly once from a distance before the final assault. Only his sense of duty was stronger than his desire to go seek it out, and soon afterwards he found himself on a completely different front than the one she had lead.

A series of footsteps was heard, and one of the tall wooden doors opened away from him.

Haruhisa took his first look at the Elder Seedseer. She was dressed in her usual robes and jewelry. The inside of her room was well lit in contrast to the relatively dim hallway, casting her bright features, golden hair and soft skin in beautifying light. He was dumbstruck, not moving, unable to keep from staring. To finally behold her in person had wiped every sexual thought from his mind.

She smiled warmly, not unaware of the effect she was having on her guest. “Do come in.” She opened the door wider to create an entrance. The Lupin shook off the spell on him and did so, hearing the door close and lock behind him. The room was well-furnished, an open window letting in a cool breeze. He quickly took stock in particular of the plush couch beside the doors that opened to a balcony, a passageway to a private bath to the left, and of course the large bed along the wall to his right.

Without a further command, he was again lost as to what to do. He had her list of expectations in his mind, and was prepared to fulfill it, but was he expected to initiate it? For the time being, he stood, silently, awkwardly, doting over her every movement. Surely he could not be faulted for staring.

Kan-E-Senna walked over to her armoire and spoke without turning around. “Are you ready to begin?”

Haruhisa nodded his affirmation and watched as she did… Nothing. He realized that she had no way of seeing his approval. “I am. If it pleases you.”

The Elder Seedseer started by removing her crown, and then her necklace, placing them into a high drawer. She then leaned over to undo the laces on her boots before removing them, left and then the right. Finally, he stared even more intently as he perceived quiet sounds of her manipulating the knots that sealed the robe, until the sounds stopped. Her robe was loose, the luxurious collar sliding further down her arms and revealing more of her shoulders.

At this point, she turned around. Her hands were the only things holding up her robes. Haruhisa took the initiative to walk towards her. Accepting that he was ignorant in how to proceed in general, he simply followed his desire to be closer to the woman. Once he was only a few steps away, she lowered her arms to her sides and let the robe fall down around her and bunch up on the floor, leaving only her in silky white smallclothes with a flattering, slightly sensual cut and silhouette. Her body was more toned than he was expecting, befitting of someone who had a martial aspect to her obligations.

After her reveal, the Elder Seedseer diligently picked up the robe around her and hung it up, giving her guest a generous view of her backside as she performed the task with deliberate slowness. She then stepped up to the frozen Lupin, undoing the strap of his samue along the middle of his torso at her eye level and coaxing it off of his arms, brushing her hands against his fur and the well-defined arm muscles it concealed. Haruhisa’s shyness gave him an instinct to pull away from her touch, but he remembered that he had been chosen for this role, and instead flexed his arms to give her more to enjoy.

He saw her eyeing his pants when he remembered the something he wanted to do for himself.

“Elder Seedseer, Kan-E-Senna, before we go further, I wanted to say I am a great admirer of your work. Your contributions to your healing arts, your dedication to your people, it all gave me great inspiration throughout my forced conscription. I am truly honored just to be in your presence, much less respond to your request for companionship.”

A smile. She raised up an arm towards the neck of the Lupin, just able to reach far enough to comfortably guide his head downwards by a hand on the top of his back. Not knowing what to expect, Haruhisa dipped his head gradually until Kan-E-Senna surprised him by pushing herself up with her feet to give him a peck on the cheek.

Something else to fluster Haruhisa, this one greater than all of the previous combined. However, instead of leaving him helpless like her previous gestures had, the initiation of intimate contact broken down the barrier of his apprehensions. He placed a confident hand on the woman’s shoulder, and started towards the bed, bringing her along with him.

“You provided quite the list of requests, Elder Seedseer, and I am not one to leave a job unfinished. I will not keep you waiting any further.”

The two washed themselves off after a few bells of indulging in each other, that time extended by new messes created in the bath. Once cleaned, they returned naked to the bed. Haruhisa propped himself up against a pile of pillows while Kan-E-Senna snuggled against his side, running her hand slowly over the fur on his chest. It was a gentle touch, that was tapered to just her fingertips when she passed over a healed scar. With the woman appearing so relaxed, the Lupin kept his thoughts to himself. He was present for her, and not the other way around. He was relieved, however, when she eventually spoke up, indicating that she was not quite ready to fall asleep and conclude the night.

“Haruhisa, I hope you understand that these personal relations preclude my ability to recommend you to an official role as an ambassador to Gridania. You clearly have the aptitude and interest in our domain for such a post, so I say this with more than a little regret.”

“I appreciate your concern, Elder Seedseer-”

“Outside of official contexts and sexual play, you may simply call me Kan-E if you wish.”

A smile from the Lupin. “Kan-E, I appreciate your concern, but for all my admiration of your work, I understood the implications of accepting your initial offer and did not have any intention to take on an official post.”

“What do you intend to do upon your return to Doma?”

The Lupin looked wistfully out the open window into the wide world beyond it. “I hope to learn healing magics and techniques, and train a generation of people who can be equally capable of seeing to the illnesses of everyday life and serving as battlefield medics. Too many times I could do nothing as I saw soldiers, Garlean or members of the Resistance die in front of me. Once in particular, it was one of my own brothers in arms. It was just the two of us, and he had only a small cut. But it was deep, and there was internal damage... Neither of us had any idea what to do, and he just bled out in my arms. I never want to be helpless like that again.”

Kan-E squeezed Haruhisa tighter, hoping that it may give him some comfort as he recalled his past. She had been limited by her rank in her ability to provide physical comfort to those who told her of their emotional anguish, usually resorting to no more than a comforting hug for the sufferers. This time, she held on with the affection she wished she could to everyone in equal measure.

He looked down at his partner and nestled his arm around her. “I would never have had this idea if I had not stumbled upon a book during my captivity detailing your life and leadership. Your example provided me a dream and a drive to fight to see another day, no matter how difficult it became to see the future.”

She looked up at him with proud eyes, not loosening her hold on him. “I am honored to have inspired you in that way. I will see to it that you are sent away with copious reference materials on the arts of magical and material healing. Please do not hesitate to ask for advice on whatever else you may need.”

A long, quiet moment passed, each of them feeling fulfilled in their own way through their shared presence.

“I also wanted to say, Haruhisa. Though I cannot see that you be officially appointed, I will recommend that you accompany any diplomatic missions to Eorzea as an unofficial capacity, and I am happy to defray any expenses associated with your travel from my personal treasury.”

“I would be honored to be in your company whenever possible.” He looked down at a slowly rising mound in the blanket. “While we are here, perhaps we should avail ourselves further of this current opportunity, Elder Seedseer?”

Her response to the invitation began with a peck to the cheek.


	3. Tied Up and Salty Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlwyb is in search of new experiences.

Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn opened the door and was greeted by two Lupin. The one that had lighter gray fur and only a hair taller than her introduced himself as Kanoto, and the other, slightly shorter than her with a darker coat called himself Mizunoe. 

The Admiral let them in and asked them to sit around a small guest table, where they tried to not stare at the large variety of bondage equipment and sexual accessories that had been arranged on it. She stood before them, her weight on one leg.

“I hope you two boys came ready to fuck?”

Mizunoe grew excited and aroused, suddenly cognizant of the situation he was in. Merlwyb’s direct language, absent in the letter she had written, did away with any anxiety he had on the walk to her room and eased him into the fact that he was about to get to do whatever he wanted to with her. She was still dressed in her usual longcoat and boots, and as much as the outfit was attractive in emphasizing her strong qualities, he now wanted to see her body underneath.

“We did, though I worry you may come to regret your request to not hold anything back,” Kanoto answered, referring to her invitation.

She raised an eyebrow and put a fist on her hip. “Not bad. I hope you’re as big as you talk.” She turned to the bar behind her. “Do you two want anything to drink?”

This time, Mizunoe was the first to speak, and did so instantly. “Do you have apple juice?”

Kanoto followed up with his request. “Some Doman tea would be good, if you have it.”

Was this somehow part of their dirty talk? Merlwyb was expecting to pour three glasses of whiskey.

“I don’t think there’s any tea in the bar.”

“Oh, then I’ll also have apple juice.”

She leaned over to look in the ice chest, and sure enough, there was a glass jug with a paper label identifying it as apple juice. She carried it to the table and after removing the cork stopper poured some into each of the three goblets already placed among leather harnesses and bottles of lubricant. With that finished, she pulled back a chair away from the table and took a seat, intentionally letting her skirt ride up to flash the black stockings she had put on under her boots.

Each Lupin reached for the nearest drink and took a large gulp.

“That’s really spectacular,” Mizunoe remarked.

“Yeah, very refreshing. The sweet flavors, the tart. And the temperature, just fantastic.” Kanoto took another sip. “You can’t get juice like this in Doma. We need to find out what kind of apple they’re using, maybe bring back some saplings with us.”

“A crossbreed could be really... “ Mizunoe chuckled to himself. “Fruitful. You know, my family owns an orchard. I’ll probably spend some time working there when I return and decide what to do next.”

“Wow, really? I would love to come visit.” 

Kanoto had finished his cup and reached for the bottle, but Merlwyb swiftly deflected his hand with hers. “Boys, I believe we have strayed from this evening’s task?”

They set down their glasses and Kanoto apologized. “Yes, sorry. For all my bravado, I will admit I… We are a bit nervous. It has been a long time since either of us has had an encounter like this, much less in this type of arrangement and with someone as experienced as I suppose you might be.”

Merlwyb smiled. She had always enjoyed showing others the ropes, no matter what purpose they were being used for. First, the basics of bondage, then a guided explanation of of each item on the table and its purpose. Afterwards, they established a safe word and a nonverbal alternative, which took two tries because neither Lupin could snap, Merlwyb’s usual first choice. She noted to herself that she really should just give up on that idea, since her partners seemed to never know how to snap. When this was finished, she carried a set of wrist and ankle cuffs, a ball gag, and a blindfold to the bed as the Lupin followed, Mizunoe with a bottle of lubricant in his hand.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs immodestly as her companions watched. Her right hand drew a line that went from her knee, over a stocking and up her thigh, catching on the fringe of her skirt as she brought it up to her waist. She noted the rhythmic wagging of the men’s tails, in sync but on opposite beats. The Admiral began undoing the clasps to her coat. There was no way these two boys would be able to navigate double-breasted buttons in their current state.

When she finished, she pulled her arms through the sleeves and returned to her earlier inviting pose. Her boots were still on, but above her stockings there was only a matching set of lacy black lingerie, including a strapless bra, slightly transparent and beautifully offset against her light skin. Mizunoe could not guess if this was what the Admiral usually wore under her coat, or if it was just for this special occasion, and which possibility was more arousing for him.

“Now then, what was that about making me regret my words?”

Mizunoe took the initiative, sitting next to her and at once pressing his face into hers for a deep, albeit slightly awkward kiss. He put a hand on her bare shoulder, and the way she subtly yielded while accepting his touch encouraged him to apply force to push her down onto her back. Kanoto settled on his knees, plenty tall enough to begin lapping at her muscular thighs with his wide tongue. Merlwyb received her second guest by hoisting her knees over his broad shoulders and crossing her ankles behind his neck to lock him in place.

The smaller Lupin was overwhelmed with an array of sensations, key among them the feeling of Merlwyb’s lips and her accommodating tongue, as well as the mess and tightness forming in his trousers. He felt a hand under his jaw push him away slightly. He opened his eyes to see Merlwyb looking down between her legs.

“Tear them off.”

Kanoto brought up his hand.

“No, with your fangs.”

Merlwyb’s palm on the pack of Mizunoe’s head pressed him back into the kiss. Kanoto obliged, carefully hooking his canines into the lacework. She could feel his heavy, warm breath through the fabric. Then, the feeling of the back of the panties pulling against her rear before two long ripping sounds, one after another, such that the garment could be easily pulled away from her. Keeping the shredded scraps in his mouth, he stood up to undo the drawstring to his pants. Mizunoe started to do the same, but he felt Melwyb’s fingers interject. Kanoto also noticed this and stopped.

“Not until you have me tied and blinded. I want my first sensation to be feeling it inside me, not seeing from a distance.”

The two climbed up onto bed and, with her guidance, secured her wrists to posts of the bed. They then covered her eyes with the blindfold, and secured the gag.

Merlwyb was ready to be taken in alternating sequence by the two Lupin. Her legs trembled dimly with anticipation, hungry for a stabilizing hand against her outer thigh or, even better, the weight of a fleshy cock draped enticingly over her pelvis.

There was only the sensation of the weight of the Lupin leaving the bed, followed by sounds. Footsteps. A chair pushed along the floor. Then, the uncorking of a bottle, and two goblets being filled.

Merlwyb wondered for whom, or for what, this bath was originally designed for. It was ostensibly a private bath, but it comfortably fit her and two Lupin with space to spare. Kanoto was behind her, running a lightly perfumed soap through her hair. She was faintly floating alongside his body in the water, not pressed against it but able to feel his fur brushing against her legs and back as if it were fine sea grass. 

Mizunoe occupied himself with taking small handfuls of locally mined salt scented with lavender that Merlwyb explained had been a gift from a group of Ala Mhigans interested in publicizing their product. He would rub it against her skin, starting from her feet and now up to her thighs until it dissolved away, leaving a small kiss as he finished each area.

With nothing to hold onto, Merlwyb’s arms drifted by her sides. Her eyes stayed closed, not caring to see but preferring simply to absorb every sensation and touch they bestowed upon her. She was however unsure how to feel that her eyelids were replaying some of the absolutely libidinous situations she had found herself in repeatedly that evening.

She did not regret any of it and was delighted to have had the experience, but certainly there were several things she had done in the heat of the moment after the cuffs came off that she was pleasantly surprised had occurred.

The soap was rinsed out of Merlwyb’s hair and Kanoto moved onto applying the salt scrub to her arms as Mizunoe was still massaging her muscular abdomen. With no more risk of getting suds everywhere, the older Lupin took advantage of his position and coaxed her head sideways and to kiss her deeply, entangling her tongue with his. He opened an eye and looked down at his friend smugly as he cupped her breasts and teased her nipples. 

Their spectator was envious. There had been plenty of her for the both of them earlier, but Kanoto had monopolized what was now possible while still maintaining a state of cleanliness. Mizunoe’s erection swelled under the surface of the water as he kept his head down and focused on the task that the other Lupin had completely abandoned now that he found a better use for his hands. He did his best to not imagine that the two were conspiring to tease him, a possibility that he found both frustrating and exciting.

He finished the remainder of the salt massage quickly and then, not sure of what to do next, started kissing and licking the center of Merlwyb’s chest, right above the water level. A while later, she freed herself from their embraces to let the water out for a final rinse before the conclusion of the bath.

They moved to the bed naked and started cuddling. Kanoto and Mizunoe were laying on their sides, snuggling up against Merlwyb between them, who had her arms tucked under them, pulling them closer. The open window provided a chilly breeze, but no blankets were needed with most of her upper body nestled in a cozy valley of fluffy chest fur. She had noticed that both Lupin had small erections poking out from their sheaths as they left the bed, but felt no guilt over dozing off. They already had their chance to do satisfy themselves completely--In fact it was them who suggested they stop and make for the baths. She would send them off generously tomorrow morning anyways. Actually, was there anything she was needed for tomorrow? Perhaps she could enjoy their company for an entire day.

Merlwyb felt herself drifting off to sleep as a soft hand ran circles over her tummy. Drifting into sleep… She caught herself to wake up. Another moment of bliss. Again, her eyes grew heavy, and she forced them open. The next cycle would be the final one, but still she wanted to extend her sensation of this moment as long as she could manage.


End file.
